In an electronic circuit, whether digital or analog, current flow is inevitable for the electronic circuit. Every circuit (whether analog or digital) operates by consuming power. Power consumption becomes a bigger concern as the scale of a device containing the electronic circuit decreases and the quantum physics phenomenon called tunneling occurs, which leads to leakage in current. As such, there is a need for a cost effective and efficient way to improve performance of a circuit and to provide a way to save or optimize power consumption of a circuit.